


His | Her | Ours

by sleepy_ry



Series: The Legend of Flufftober [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Introspection, OT3, Rare Pairings, Sharing, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Link, Midna, and Zelda retain something from one another until they can be reunited.
Relationships: Link/Midna/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The Legend of Flufftober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961674
Kudos: 14





	His | Her | Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess' nor am I profiting off this. 
> 
> Prompt: canon fix-it

Allowing them to keep a shard carries too much risk. Link never can find his missing earring and assumes it came loose during a ride. He replaces them with borrowed gems; one given willingly and one forgotten in the chilled sand. 

Zelda won’t force him into knight’s armor or beneath an arch. People beg her to marry for the kingdom; his tunic, her gown, and a spare one for the moment. 

No one begs  _ her  _ to marry. Zant has given them deep wounds, and she has no interest in any suitor who tries. Midna sleeps atop his earring, her cloak. 

**Author's Note:**

> Author appreciates every single bookmark/comment/kudos. 
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
